


The Truth is...

by orphan_account



Series: Peter and the Tower [25]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Awesome Michelle Jones, Awesome Pepper Potts, BAMF Michelle Jones, Cuddling & Snuggling, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, First Time, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Identity Reveal, Interns & Internships, Light Angst, Michelle Jones Needs a Hug, Michelle Jones-centric, News Media, Paparazzi, Parent Pepper Potts, Parent Tony Stark, Pepper Potts Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Protective Harley Keener, Protective Pepper Potts, Protective Peter Parker, Protective Tony Stark, Smut, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Has A Heart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:26:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23353156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: The #whoismj? becomes viral after Harley's YouTube video with Pepper Potts. Now, every news outlet is talking about it, and the Stark Family must reveal the truth before things get out of hand.ORMJ is revealed as the next CEO of Stark Industries.
Relationships: Michelle Jones & Harley Keener, Michelle Jones & Pepper Potts, Michelle Jones & Tony Stark, Michelle Jones/Peter Parker, Pepper Potts/Tony Stark
Series: Peter and the Tower [25]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1220861
Comments: 53
Kudos: 301





	The Truth is...

**Author's Note:**

> Hi my lovelies! Hope everyone is staying safe out there and is self-quarantining. I would highly suggest reading A Southern Boi's Youtube! Chapter: Interview With Pepper Potts to understand this. This work was inspired by Fic_Zorro. Zorro, thank you as always for the amazing prompts!
> 
> TW** UNDERAGE SEX (BOTH MINORS AND CONSENSUAL). 
> 
> Enjoy!

It started off almost unnoticeable. 

MJ, Peter, and Harley would be walking to school when suddenly, Peter’s senses would tingle. He would turn, but nothing was there. He shrugged it off and grabbed MJ’s hand a little tighter.

Then, it became a little more prominent. They would be grabbing sandwiches from Mr. Delmar’s or hopping into Happy’s car when a bright flash would go off from some direction. It was strange, because the paparazzi knew the threats and lawsuits that would have come if Pepper saw any photos of Harley or Peter online. 

Because she thought that was who they were after. 

The paparazzi started to follow the trio. Pester them. Creep around. 

But, only when MJ was with them. No one noticed the pattern. They all thought the vultures had lost their god damn minds. 

It wasn’t until news articles with titles like “Who is MJ?” and “What we know about the mysterious Michelle Jones” came out that the people of Stark Tower realized. 

It was too late at that point to try and control the media. They had photo evidence, videos, and lots and lots of speculation. The hashtag #whoisMJ? was trending on Twitter.

Pepper and Tony were making non stop calls all week. Threatening newspapers, calling lawyers, planning routes for MJ to take to school and back that would keep her out of the public eye. 

It was stressful to say the least and not only on them. Their hearts ached for their pseudo-daughter. They thought she had a few more years until the big reveal.  And it hit them full force when none of them were ready. She is only  _ sixteen _ for God's sake.

MJ tried to act like it wasn’t bothering her, but everyone could see through the cracks. She was angry and… lost. Pepper had temporarily banned her from doing any work with her usual business co-workers, which made MJ even more frustrated. 

MJ didn’t know what to do, and as it turns out the answer was: not much. She would spend more time in her room, doing mindless activities and trying to avoid even opening her laptop cause she knew what would pop up. She was on the lab floors more, not necessarily helping a lot, just drifting aimlessly until an LD would force her to go up to their floor. When MJ would appear in the elevator, a random LD would swoop her up and either cuddle her on the couch with a movie or wrap her in blankets and make her at least try to sleep in their bedroom.

Of course the whole tower knew what was happening. They were extremely protective of their young, future leader. So, as a result, security got tighter. Andrea at the front desk would not let in any visitors whatsoever. If anyone was leaving the tower and saw paparazzi lurking, which was most of the time, they would threaten to call Mr. Stark or Ms. Potts and have them sued for endangerment of minors and for being a safety hazard.

Peter could barely hold Harley back from going down there himself to show the vultures not to mess with anyone in the Stark family. The boys, alongside Pepper and Tony, watched all of the footage. Looked at every picture taken. Looked at all the conspiracy posts. Some were dead wrong; some were scarily accurate.

* * *

A post by the _ New York Times _ :

Who is this Michelle Jones, or MJ, as she is called? She has gained interest after appearing on Harley Keener’s youtube channel, however, Keener’s interview with Pepper Potts was what really gained her popularity.

As seen in this video, Jones, Keener, and Peter Parker, Tony Stark’s personal intern, are leaving their school and are going into a car together. The driver has been identified as Tony Stark’s head of security, Happy Hogan. Our source has confirmed that this happens every day after school.

We can speculate that Jones must be important to the Starks and close to both Keener and Parker. That is all the information we have at this time.

* * *

  
A post on Twitter:

By KeenerfanXO: 

What if MJ is the adopted child of Tony Stark and Pepper Potts?? #whoisMJ?

* * *

A post by  _ Buzzfeed _ **:**

The hashtag #whoisMJ? has gone viral across multiple platforms including Twitter and Instagram. 

So who is she really? Let’s dive into it.

1\. MJ is in a relationship with Peter Parker.

As shown by these pictures below, she can be seen holding hands with Parker on multiple occasions.

The first picture is of the trio walking to school, MJ in the middle and holding hands with Peter. Both are looking at Harley, who is talking with a small smile on his face.

  
The next picture is of them leaving school, Peter dragging a laughing MJ to the car as Harley runs past them.

And finally, a picture of them in an ice cream shop, sitting in a booth. MJ is leaning against Peter as she shares an ice cream with Harley. They all look so happy and at peace.

2\. Michelle is intelligent.

Michelle Jones, now a junior at Midtown High, is the captain of her school’s Academic Decathlon team. The Midtown team has won many competitions over the last 3 years, since Jones’ freshman year.

A picture shows her and the team at nationals with a large trophy in their hands, all grinning like idiots.

3\. Michelle Jones- not your typical intern.

As seen in Keener’s youtube video interview with Pepper Potts, Pepper gets very cold when Keener mentions Jones. 

What is Ms. Potts trying to hide? Is MJ Pepper’s personal intern, or even possibly something more? There are rumors that MJ could possibly be next in line for CEO of Stark Industries.

Nothing is conformed, but the internet has plenty of conspiracies. 

  
  
To be continued when more information is released.

* * *

That one made a lump settle in Peter’s throat. God, he couldn’t imagine what was going through MJ’s brain right now.

“We… we need to do something,” Peter said desperately, looking from Pepper to Tony.

“We will. I have a press conference tomorrow discussing the issue, but I’m going to talk to MJ about her possibly doing a press conference as well. She’s already in the media,” Pepper said with a grimace. “This will grow and the paparazzi will get more invasive if we don’t address it. Her public reveal as CEO might be coming out sooner than expected.”

“Pepper’s right,” Tony said, stroking his goatee thoughtfully. “This needs to happen soon.”

“Can she handle it?” Harley asked quietly. 

“You underestimate her. She’s strong,” Pepper said confidently. “Now, I must prepare for my press conference tomorrow and talk to MJ. I will see you all at dinner.”

With a heavy sigh, Pepper left the boys.

Pepper Potts did not get nervous yet as she entered the Lab Directors’ floor she felt a ball of anxiety in her stomach. She immediately found her intern sitting on the couch with two other LDs. She was in the middle, wrapped in a blanket. Charlotte on one side, hugging her tightly and Chase on the other, absently running his hand through her curly hair.

The sight made Pepper’s heart swell. Thank God for the LDs.

“Michelle,” Pepper spoke quietly as she walked towards the couch. The girl turned towards her, as did the LDs. “Can I speak with you for a moment?”

The girl nodded and gracefully rose from the couch. Pepper extended an arm to the girl and pulled her close once MJ was close enough to grab.

“How are you doing, sweetie?” Pepper asked as she led them to the Alpha sector. 

MJ shrugged. “I’m okay. Just have a lot of work to get done that I’m unable to do right now.”

There was more. Pepper knew, and MJ knew that Pepper knew.

They entered the Alpha floor and headed towards MJ’s room.

“Is that all?”

MJ hummed as if she were thinking. “Slightly annoyed, frustrated… angry.”

“That’s understandable.”

  
MJ shrugged halfheartedly. They reached MJ’s room and entered. Pepper sat them both on the bed. MJ turned slightly to face her mentor and mother-figure.

“As you have probably heard, I have a press conference tomorrow to address this whole debacle. I know we said we wouldn’t reveal anything… but I think we need to soon.”

MJ bit her lip and looked at her hands. Pepper continued.

“I would like for you to do a press conference. Maybe in a week or so. Tell your side of it. Reveal that you are the future CEO. Tell them whatever you think they need to hear.”

Pepper rested a hand over MJ’s clenched one.

“Now, I’m not going to force you to do anything you don’t want to do. Just think of this as practice for the future. You are going to have to address a lot of issues that are personal or that you don’t want to address when you are CEO. This is the first.”

“I know,” MJ said brokenly as a single tear slipped from her eye. Pepper wiped it away gently with her thumb.

“You’ve only been my intern for 6 months or so, but I know you MJ. You are strong and brave. You can do anything you put your mind to.”

MJ nodded rapidly as she tried to blink away the fast forming tears. “Okay. I’ll do it.”

Pepper smiled sadly at the younger girl and pulled MJ into her arms. MJ finally broke into harsh sobs, clutching Pepper like a lifeline. 

“I’m so proud of you,” Pepper whispered into her hair. “I’ll be with you the whole time.”

MJ couldn’t say anything else, so she settled for a slight nod.

Pepper stayed with her. She rocked MJ gently against her chest. Shushing the girl and rubbing her back slowly as she hiccuped. After a half hour or so, MJ had calmed down, well, as much as she could given the situation. A knock at the door was heard, and Peter stepped in a moment later.

“Bad timing?” He whispered. MJ shook her head and attempted to wipe away the tear stains in vain.

Pepper pressed a last kiss to MJ’s forehead and stood.

“I have a few more things to do to prepare for the press conference tomorrow, but I’ll check in on you later, alright?” Pepper said to the girl. MJ nodded, wrapping her arms around herself.

Pepper pressed a kiss to Peter’s temple as she left the room.

Peter crawled into the bed and held his arms out for MJ.

“C’mere, M,” he spoke in a quiet voice. She obliged, managing only to crawl to where his arms could grab her before collapsing. Thank god for super strength boyfriends, he pulled her the rest of the way up, then wrapped her tightly in his arms.

He put one arm around her lower back, the other around her neck, pulling her as close to him as possible. Their legs naturally got tangled together, as always. Peter traced circles on her back, whispering soft reassurances into her ear, pressing small kisses to the side of her face and neck.

She hummed contently, letting him distract her. She pressed herself closer to him, wrapping her arms lazily around his back and nuzzling into his neck.

“I love you,” he whispered, lips against her skin.

She responded with a kiss to his lips. Full of her love and his, reminding her that she was not alone. It was just the reassurance she needed. Soft, loving, supportive, something few could provide for her.

They continued the soft touches and making out, until she grabbed his hand and brought it slowly down her body. He froze.

“You sure?” He asked into her ear, kissing it as he did. 

“I’m ready,” She answered, looking straight into his eyes. He turned his body slightly, grabbing the lube and a condom from her drawer.

“FRIDAY lock the door,” Peter said to the ceiling. She did so. Peter laid back down, keeping MJ in his arms. She kissed him lightly but pressed into his mouth. He opened wider, allowing her to explore his mouth with her tongue.

His arms roamed her body and grabbed the bottom of her shirt, tugging lightly. She obliged and lifted her arms. He flung the shirt next to her as she kicked off her sweatpants. Peter also threw off his own shirt and pants.

They settled for a moment. Peter enjoying the warmth of MJ’s skin, and MJ bathing in the feeling of Peter’s cool hands on her body. Peter broke off the kiss and moved to kiss down her neck, not hard enough to leave a hickey, but grounding for the broken girl.

His hands reached the back of her bra and he hesitated.

“Go ahead,” She whispered. He swallowed the lump in his throat and brought his lips to her forehead. He unclasped the bra and MJ shimmied out of it, throwing it carelessly to the side. He wrapped his arms tightly around her, flesh to flesh. Their warmth mixing. 

She breathed deep into his neck and grabbed her underwear, trying to get it off.

“Help me?” MJ asked him.

Peter nodded and she lifted her hips, allowing him to pull it off her. He all but threw her underwear to the floor; his following shortly after. He ran a hand over her stomach, comforting and familiar before traveling slightly lower. With his other hand he grabbed the lube.

“Still okay?” He asked her, coating his fingers. She nodded and buried her head into his shoulder, also throwing one of her legs over his to give him more access.

He spent a minute circling her clit, making her breath shaky and her body go boneless, before inserting a finger into her. He started slow as she laid pliant and relaxed next to him. She pressed kisses to his neck, sucking lazily to leave hickies that would heal before anyone could see them.

With the hand in between them, she reached down and started lazily stroking his dick. He grunted and arched nicely against her.

“This alright?” she asked him innocently, still playing with him. He nodded tightly as he inserted another finger into her.

“Fuck yes,” he answered properly.

She shifted slightly to adjust before becoming relaxed once again. She rolled his balls in her hand, slowly moving her way back up to grab his shaft.

“M,” He moaned, kissing whatever part of her body he could reach, at the moment, it was her collarbone.

“Yes, darling?” She responded with a tug to his dick.

“Feels good,” he slurred. Hastily, he put more lub on his fingers and inserted a third. Her breath caught in her throat and she hitched her leg higher.  Peter kept the hand around her back tight and continued to rub against her warm skin. MJ massaged his tip between her fingers, using slow drags to rub up and down his dick.

“You ready?” He asked through pants. She nodded, moving her hand from around his back to sling around his neck. She buried her face in his neck and held tight.

Peter quickly put a condom on his dick and lined up with her entrance. Slowly, he pressed in.

She moaned uncomfortably, tightening her hold in response and widening her legs. 

“That’s it,” Peter said as he gently kissed her temple. He continued to press in until he was fully sheathed inside her. He groaned against her neck, nipping it slightly. 

“No marks,” she murmured, her nails scratching his back pleasantly. He stayed still for a moment, both catching their breath and waiting for MJ to adjust.

“Okay,” Michelle breathed after a moment. He started with slow thrusts. She breathed hotly into his neck, whispered his name over and over.

“Mmm it’s good,” She said quietly. He couldn’t tell if it was directed at him or if she was talking to herself. He chuckled slightly, kissing her sweaty brow, and then thrusting deeper.

“Fuck,” she swore as he moaned again. She attached her lips to his extended neck, sucking and biting in a perfectly pleasing and overwhelming way.

“M, don’t stop,” he whispered. He reached down with one of his hands to rub at her clit intently. She sucked in a breath and threw her head back in ecstasy. Grinding her hips into his hand to the best of her ability, wanting the pleasure to continue.

She clenched down around his dick, drawing a loud whine from his lips and making him snap his hips faster into her. A heat curled in her stomach as he continued to rub circles on her sweet spot.

“Peter,” she gasped. “I’m close.”

“Okay, okay,” he grit out, going faster into her.

Suddenly she exploded with pleasure, clenching tightly around Peter, who grunted in response. She breathed heavily as Peter started to pull out. She pushed herself onto him, however, not letting him pull out.

“Keep going,” she panted into his shoulder tiredly.

“MJ, your…” he protested weakly as the afterwaves of her orgasm still hit her, causing her to continue clenching pleasurably around her boyfriend.

“It’s okay,” she assured him.

“Super stamina,” he warned her. He didn’t know how long it was going to take. She rolled her hips against his in response, making him swear and press back reflexively.

She draped both of her arms around his neck, opening her legs as wide as she could, and positively shaking with overstimulation. 

He bucked his hips into her, going fast and deep.

Oh and the dirty things she whispered into his ear. Biting his jaw. Licking his ear. He was getting closer and closer. 

“You're my good boy. Taking care of me. Keeping me safe. Pleasuring me,” She spoke softly into his ear.

“M,” he strained as he continued thrusting. She weakly met his thrusts with her own.

He huffed, slightly frustrated, so close to the edge, and shifted them so he was now on top of her. His assault became more thorough, deeper and harder, at this new angle. MJ laid plaintly, rubbing her hands on his ass. Even rubbing over the rim of his asshole.

“Fuck,” he arched. 

“Come on, baby. I know it feels good. Let yourself go,” she spoke seductively.

And he couldn’t resist that. With one last snap of his hips, he came. Exhausted and breathing out heavily, he let himself fall slightly onto her. He continued to roll his hips slowly in her as he rode out the orgasm.

Finally, he pulled out, making them both groan again, tossing the condom in the trash, and pulling her back into his arms. 

“Was good,” she murmured into his neck. He nodded, pressing one last kiss to her lips before burying his head in her shoulder and allowing them both to sleep.

* * *

The next day, Pepper had her conference. It went as well as could be expected.

She invited all the newspapers she trusted and had never spoken ill about SI or the Starks to the conference.

“In light of recent events, I have decided to hold a press conference to address some issues,” Pepper started confidently, glaring down every person in the room.

“I would first like to remind you that Michelle Jones is a minor. If you reveal her personal information, like her school, you will be sued by Stark Industries. If you have already posted her personal information and it is not down in the next 2 hours, you will be sued.

“I am only here to ask you to stop plaguing Ms. Jones’ school and the Stark Tower building with paparazzi. You are damaging the education of students and the employees of Stark Tower. We will call the NYPD on you if you have not moved by tomorrow.

“Any further pictures taken of Michelle Jones, and as previously stated which has been ignored because of these events, of Peter Parker and Harley Keener will result in a lawsuit. Stark Industries is already pressing charges, I suggest you do not increase that number.

“I will be holding a press conference next week which Michelle has agreed to speak at. Thank you, that is all. I am not taking questions,” With that Pepper turned around and left the stage, leaving the shrieking questions behind her unanswered.

Peter, Harley, Tony, and MJ had watched it from the tower.

Tony laughed loudly. “Damn, I love that woman.”

  
  
The others nodded in agreement.

MJ curled into Tony’s side, knees brought up to her chest. 

“You're gonna do great, kid. Pep and I are gonna be right there with you the whole time,” Tony reassured her, answering her unsaid question.

“If you say so,” she muttered, the giant hoodie (Tony’s) covered most of her face.

“I do, and I’m always right,” Tony replied with a smirk. Harley rolled his eyes.

“Sure, old man.”

MJ let their voices comfort her and ground her as she steeled herself. She could do this. She had to do this. She was strong. 

MJ left the couch, offering a flimsy excuse, and settled at the desk in her room. With her trusty pen, she started writing down notes for her speech.

* * *

The week passed too quick for MJ’s liking, but she was ready.

On Wednesday morning, she gave Peter and Harley tight hugs and sent them on their way to school then went back to her room to get ready.  She threw on a pair of dress pants, a white blouse, a black blazer, and some black flats. She went with her usual no makeup look, but pulled her into a tight low bun.

She stared at the mirror and gave herself a nod of approval.

“I’m ready,” She called to Pepper and Tony, who were waiting in the kitchen for her. The couple looked up and smiled at her.

“You look great,” Pepper said.

“Thanks,” MJ said, tucking a nonexistent hair behind her ear. Pepper and Tony hugged her tightly.

“I will destroy anyone who says anything negative, don’t you worry. The suit’s on stand-by,” Tony whispered to her, making her smirk.

“Tony!” Pepper rolled her eyes and hit the side of his arm.

“What? I’m defending her! Not that she needs it, she’ll do great!” Tony argued, sending a wink at MJ.

“Alright, alright, we better head down. The press conference starts in 10 minutes and we want to get there early.”

“Yes ma’am!” Tony saluted as he followed Pepper into the elevator, MJ right behind them. Thankfully, they had a conference room on the backside of the lobby specifically for press conferences. MJ would be in her home element.

They arrived in the lobby and hastily made their way to the back room.

“MJ!” Andrea called from the front desk. MJ stopped and looked up at her. But she wasn’t the only one there. All the LDs were standing there, waiting for her. 

They ran over and gave her a massive group hug. MJ’s heart filled with warmth for her family.

“Good luck. We’re all rooting for you,” Noah said. The others agreed.

“Thanks guys,” MJ said with a beam on her face. “I better get going.”

“You're gonna kill it!”

“Shoot down the vultures!”

And other supportive comments were called as she caught up with Pepper and Tony, who each put a hand on her back and guided her in, the smiles on their faces ever present from the love of their family.

* * *

Meanwhile at Midtown…

“Alright! Alright! Settle down!” Mr. Dell called. He turned the TV as loud as it could go, the channel was turned to the live press conference of Michelle Jones.

Peter and Harley waited anxiously.

“Hello, I am Rosa Julian for NBC News and I am currently standing outside of Stark Industries, waiting for Mr. Stark, Ms. Potts, and Ms. Jones to step out of the elevator and head into the press conference. Ms. Potts did not discuss what information was going to be revealed today and we are all very anxious to know. And here they come!” 

She turned to the elevator, visible through the glass of the tower. The camera shifted as well.

The trio walked out of the elevator, MJ in the middle. They were walking at a quick pace when MJ suddenly turned around. The camera could see a small smile grace her face as a group of people surrounded her in a hug.

“The LDs,” Peter said, almost shocked yet relieved.

Rosa put a hand to her ear, listening to incoming information.

“And those appear to be Mr. Stark’s Lab Directors. How nice that they came down to support her.”

MJ said something to the group before breaking away and walking back to Tony and Pepper, who easily receive her and lead her away from the camera’s views.

“It looks like they are heading into the conference, back to you Hannah.”

Peter breathed out an anxious breath, wishing more than anything he could be at her side.

* * *

Back at the Tower…

Pepper, Tony, and MJ all entered the room and stood on the stage. Pepper walked up to the podium, Tony and Michelle on either side of her.

“We will now start the press conference. Please be seated,” Pepper said.

The reporters sat.

“Now, I remind you to be respectful and courteous. If you are not, you will not be invited back. Thank you.”

She stepped back with Tony and MJ stepped forward.

“My name is Michelle Jones, but you probably already know that by now. These last few weeks have been the most challenging in a while. The media has invaded my privacy and the privacy of my family. I understand that you have questions, and I am here to answer them to the best of my ability. The truth is… “

She took a deep breath and glanced back at Pepper, who gave her a firm nod.

“The truth is I am the next CEO of Stark Industries.” 

The room bursted to life immediately. MJ stayed calm, however.

“I will be taking questions.”

“Miss Jones, Miss Jones! Are you qualified to be the next CEO of Stark Industries?” A reporter asked.

“No. I am currently not qualified,” MJ said as she leaned into the mic. “But I will be when I do take over, which won’t be for at least 3 to 5 years.”

“Michelle! How did Miss Potts find you?”

Michelle looked sharply at the reporter. “You may refer to me as Miss Jones or not at all. No comment.”

“Miss Jones, what is your relationship status with Mr. Parker?” Another one asked.

“I do not understand how that is relevant. I would also ask that you please let a 16-year old have their privacy. I will not be disclosing my relationship status.”

“Miss Jones! How is Ms. Potts preparing you to take over as CEO?”

“I am Ms. Potts personal intern at the moment. I shadow her during meetings, and during business affairs. Ms. Potts teaches me what I need to know in order to be ready to accept this job when the time comes.”

“Miss Jones, how long have you been training under Ms. Potts?”

“6 months. I am still very new to this, but I am working hard to improve myself and my skills.”

“Miss Jones, will you still be attending high school?”

Michelle hesitated. Would saying yes mean they plague the school? She most definitely would but she wasn't sure if she should share that information with people who would never leave her alone to just learn. Tony stepped forward in her hesitation.

“Miss Jones elects not to comment.”

He stepped back.

“Miss Jones, are Ms. Potts and Mr. Stark your legal guardians.”

“Again, I do not see how this is relevant, so I elect to ignore the question.”

Pepper stepped up and put a hand on MJ’s shoulder. “That is all the questions we have time for today. Please remember what I said at last week’s press conference about privacy. Thank you.”

Pepper led MJ to the backroom, Tony close behind. Once in a safe, private space MJ let out a deep breath.

“Did I do okay?” She asked the duo. Tony wrapped her in a tight, enthusiastic hug.

“You did awesome, kiddo. 10 times better than any press conference I’ve ever done.”

MJ beamed under the praise and turned to Pepper, who was smiling proudly at her.

“I knew you could do it,” Pepper said and laid a supportive hand on MJ’s shoulder. “Now, let’s head back up to our floors, we have some celebrating to do.”

“Agreed,” Tony said eagerly as he usherly the two women forward.

“No drinking, Tony,” Pepper warned in a playful voice.

“Me? Drinking? Pep, I’m insulted you would even suggest that.”

MJ smiled largely. She did it. The truth was out. And now she could hide away from the media for the next week and not give a shit about what people had to say about her.  It was a relieving feeling and with her family by her side every step of the way, she knew she would never be alone.   
  


**Author's Note:**

> Smut in this series? Yes or No? Let me know in the comments or yell at me in the comments! Whatever works best for y'all! Hope y'all enjoyed and until next time! ALSO-- I am running out of prompts that aren't related to Protocol. If you guys want to suggest some that would be greatly appreciated!


End file.
